


Wooing Raphael Santiago

by Mischiefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack-ish, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefy/pseuds/Mischiefy
Summary: Alec found himself promptly wishing he could magically *poof* himself out of the room the way Magnus could.“I’m glad to see you all grown up, young Lightwood”There was no mistaking the highly entertained glint of mischief gleaming into the vampire’s eyes.Or, the one in which the author finds out baby!Alec has apparently tried to hit on Raphael Santiago and couldn’t let the opportunity to write about it pass her by.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	Wooing Raphael Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> Alright- three things.  
> 1) This is based on Cassandra Clare's *Son of the Dawn* ( https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Son_of_the_Dawn), a lovely short story which recounts Jace's first days as a Lightwood. For those of you who haven't read it yet, I've put a little excerpt of it just to give you some sort of context for this story.  
> 2) This story is crack-ish. It doesn't get too serious and may contain OOC moments for the characters. It's meant in good fun, and I hope it'll leave you with a smile :)  
> 3) It may be a little AU. Just roll along with it and you'll be fine.
> 
> -Unbeta'd-

Excerpt from “ _Son of the Dawn_ ”

**Alec, 11**

Izzy nudged Alec in the ribs. “Get a load of the vampire. Can you believe that?”

_“I know!” Alec whispered back. “Isn’t he amazing?”_

“What?” Isabelle said, grabbing Alec’s elbow.

Alec did not glance at her. He was studying the vampire. […]

“Hello,” said Alec. “It’s, um, very nice to meet you.”

The vampire boy gave him a thousand-yard stare that suggested a thousand yards was too close up and the vampire wished he were enjoying blissful solitude in the far reaches of space. “Hello.”

“I’m Alexander Lightwood,” said Alec. […]

“I’m basically twelve,” continued Alec, who was totally eleven. “You don’t look a lot older than me. But I know it’s different with vampires. I guess you kind of stay the same age you stop at, though, right? Like you’re fifteen, but you’ve been fifteen for a hundred years. How long have you been fifteen?” […]

“Also,” Alec added shyly, “ _your jacket is cool_.”

**Alec, 19**

Alec woke up to an empty bed and the fragrant smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting invitingly from the kitchen.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into Magnus’ pillow.

And why wasn’t Magnus in bed, anyway? It was way too early for him to be up and about. On a Sunday morning, no less.

Alec snuggled deeper under the covers, trying to go back to sleep. It was his only day off, damn it.

…But alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

The sheets were too cold against his body and the bed felt too empty and just _where the hell was Magnus?_

With a long-suffering sigh, he resigned himself to get up.

He stretched his sore muscles, the result of the past night’s especially pleasurable activities, and slipped out of the covers.

Shivering a little, Alec threw on a pair of pants and padded bare-footed out of the bedroom, in search of a good-morning kiss from his warlock and a most-needed cup of coffee.

He stopped short, however, barely a step into the living room.

Alec blinked.

Was he imagining the vampire sitting nonchalantly on Magnus’ couch?

“Oh, Alexander! Meet Raphael Santiago, one of my oldest and most annoying friends” Magnus appeared virtually out of nowhere, pushing a warm cup of coffee into Alec’s hands.

“I’m sorry, love. He just showed up a couple of hours ago demanding my attention and I couldn’t get him to leave” the warlock murmured apologetically as he leaned closer to press a kiss on Alec’s cheek.

Alec shrugged and forced a welcoming smile onto his lips, choosing resolutely to ignore his own state of undress and the fact that he might as well be sporting pillow marks on the left side of his face.

“It’s nice to-” but the words died in his throat as he took in the grumpy expression and the sardonic smile playing on the vampire’s lips.

Suddenly, another scene flashed before his eyes.

Another meeting, another introduction from a time when he barely reached his mother’s chest- “ _Hello_ ” his younger self said “ _I’m Alexander Lightwood_ ”

Oh.

_Oh!_

The “It was you!” escaped his lips before he even realized it, and he was left to blush miserably under Raphael Santiago’s wryly amused stare.

By the Angel. His eight-year-old self had all but hit on him, hadn’t he?

Alec found himself promptly wishing he could magically _poof_ himself out of the room the way Magnus could.

“I’m glad to see you all grown up, young Lightwood”

There was no mistaking the highly entertained glint of mischief gleaming into the vampire’s eyes.

Alec could feel himself grow a little annoyed at the smug look on Santiago’s face and he crossed his arms over his naked chest in an attempt to try and look less embarrassed than he felt.

Of course, he knew there was a high possibility the tomato-quality of red straining his cheeks would give him away.

He saw the corners of Santiago’s mouth twitch minutely and he glared at the vampire.

Of all the people his young self could have had a crush on, did it have to be the worst possible one?

Nobody should ever look so self-satisfied, damn it.

“Ehm… care to fill me in?”

Magnus’ reluctantly amused voice cut in.

The warlock was staring at the two of them, head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“How do you know each other?” he prompted, unperturbed by the silence welcoming his words.

“Ask your little boyfriend there, Bane. He was the one who tried to get into my pants” Santiago smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the couch.

Whatever he’d been expecting, obviously this wasn’t it, because Magnus paled considerably, his cat eyes growing two times wider.

Alec threw the vampire a nasty glare, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red “I was nine, for fuck’s sake!”

Magnus’ eyes widened even more – whether it was because of the curse word or the idea that his boyfriend’s nine-years-old self could be so forward Alec couldn’t tell- and he just stood there for a moment, apparently at a loss for words.

“I think we’ve broken him” Santiago observed, studying the warlock.

Magnus took another good look at the two of them before finally bursting into peals of laughter.

Santiago stared at his friend, amused but obviously used to his antics.

Alec rolled his eyes- “There’s nothing really funny about it, you know” he pointed out, trying his best to look annoyed. It wasn’t really possible to be annoyed anyway, not when his boyfriend was laughing so heartily.

Because while Magnus Bane was indeed a very pleasant person, always smirking or grinning or what have you, he very rarely laughed- let alone so hard. And Alec would never be able to resist a happy Magnus. Ever.

“Oh, darling” Magnus wheezed “Just wait until I tell Ragnor”

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
